


You can ignore this :)

by PadsAndTamprongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadsAndTamprongs/pseuds/PadsAndTamprongs
Summary: Fine, if you're really that curious. I just decided to do a profile for myself if I was at Hogwarts during the Marauders era, this is probably not enjoyable for anyone to read, it's just for myself. But feel free to check this out anyways, if ya like.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 1





	You can ignore this :)

Name: Lilly Colburn  
Blood status: Half-blood  
House: Gryffindor  
Patronus: Black stallion  
Animagus: Tiger  
Marauders nickname: Viper  
Wand: Pheonix feather core, 11 1/2 inches, ebony wood.  
Favourite subjects: Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, DADA.  
Height: Average  
Hair colour: Light brown  
Hair length: Up to elbows  
Eyes: Blue  
Sexuality: Aro/ace  
Friends: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald. Very close with the Marauders, particularly Remus.


End file.
